


[PODFIC] To sleep, perchance to dream

by Loolph



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 01:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12972642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loolph/pseuds/Loolph
Summary: The one where Danny can't sleep without Steve. It's Grace's birthday, and all she wants is for the Five-0 team to take her camping. Cliche showcased: enforced bed sharing.





	[PODFIC] To sleep, perchance to dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sirona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirona/gifts).
  * Inspired by [To sleep, perchance to dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/163415) by [sirona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirona/pseuds/sirona). 



Here's my second try at podficing work I really like, love even, as Sirona's writing IS my reason why I caught the bug of AO3 for life and had applied for an account here. Her Hawaii Five-O Boys are so convincing, in my opinion, and have very delicious adventures. Her blanket permission for playing with her toys is highly appreciated - thank you, dear Sirona.

Music: [Sweet Dreams by Beyoncé](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JlxByc0-V40)

For the download version, please click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/cygq9f53g21xoxs/To_Sleep_Perchance_To_Dream.mp3).


End file.
